Fantasy in my heart
by Anna Tsukiko
Summary: Historia sobre una chica, a la cual no le agradan las cosas de fantasía y de llega al mundo de Shaman King a través de un dije y un ángel.
1. Conociendo al ángel de la fantasía

Esta es la historia de Mitzuko, la cual piensa que la fantasía es una tontería de niños, es entonces cuando conoce a un ángel, quien la llevara a conocer un mundo diferente al nuestro, el mundo de Shaman King, la cual le mostrara que no todo lo que ella piensa es cierto, y que hasta las cosas que existen solo en la fantasáa, tienen algo que enseñar.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo al ángel de la fantasía.

La fantasía, ese elemento con el cual nacemos, crecemos y vamos formando en nuestra niñez. Ese pedazo de inocencia que todos podemos tener, pero solo pocos logran mantener a lo largo de su vida.

Conforme el hombre va creciendo, deja la fantasía y la imaginación en el olvido, vive aislado de toda irrealidad y todo ese mundo que mantuvo durante la infancia, se vuelve un estorbo para algunos.

Ella era de esa gran mayoría; odiaba todo eso que era producto de la fantasía, hasta el día en que vivió la mayor experiencia de toda mi vida…

Mitzuko Tanemura, una joven de 15 años, que se encontraba cursando el primer grado de preparatoria. Vivía una vida normal, como cualquiera, sin menor preocupación más que las cotidianas de cualquier adolescente. Se consideraba tal vez como alguien maduro, que había dejado atrás esas clásicas niñerías de la infancia.

Vivía una vida normal, hasta aquel día en que todo cambio:

- Mitzuko!, ven – grito una chica a lo lejos.

- Que quieres Ayame – respondió alguien con una mueca aburrida.

Ayame es su hermana menor, ella es una fan de todos los animes y mangas. Era muy común que le pidiera ver junto a ella algunos capítulos:

- ¿Me acompañas a ver el capitulo final de Shaman King?- pidió con un rostro lleno de ilusión.

- Ayame… - contestó aburrida.

- Anda Mitzuko, por favor – le miro su hermana tiernamente.

- Oh, esta bien – dijo resignada.

Así fue como vio junto a ella ese capitulo, obviamente sin la menor impresión, mientras que para su hermana, la ha hecho soltar lagrimas, tal vez de emoción o coraje, ya que después se quejaba de lo insatisfecha de ese final.

Mas tarde, ella le pidió que la acompañara el día siguiente al centro comercial junto a sus amigas. No era algo que le desagradara, pero tampoco que tampoco le alegraba, pero que podía hacer… siempre lograba convencerla.

Esa noche, Mitzuko se quedo pensando en lo que Ayame siempre le decía…

- Mitzuko ¿Por qué no te agradan las series anime? – le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

- Mira, muy fácil, porque no son reales, es solo la fantasía de alguien y aunque tú y tus amigas lloren a morir por un final cruel, solo es un sufrimiento en vano – respondió

- Lo se hermana –dijo con una mirada seria - pero en ocasiones lloramos por que, si los comparamos con la vida real, llegan a tener cierto parecido y si esto le llegase a pasar a una persona real, seria muy cruel, ¿no lo crees?

- Entonces, ¿por eso te gustan verlas? ¿Acaso te agrada sufrir por penas ajenas? y es mas, ¿por personas que ni siquiera existen?- pregunto con cierto tono de enfado

- No es precisamente por eso, realmente me encantan por que son en muchas ocasiones como nosotros, viven su vida con problemas que nosotros tenemos en la vida diarias. Y hasta las más violentas te pueden dar una lección…

Sería cierto lo que Ayame le decía… por supuesto que no, es lo que me repetía siempre a si misma, jamás imagino que aquel día, recibiría una verdadera lección...

Simplemente era algo que Mitzuko no podía concebir, ¿como algo que no existe te puede enseñar algo?

Tal y como su hermana le pidió, Mitzuko acompañó a ella a sus amigas al centro comercial.

- ¡Que Emoción!- gritaron Ayame y sus amigas.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Que les causa tanta emoción? – cuestiono con cierta curiosidad.

- ¡Tanto tiempo que los esperamos! –contesto Silvia, una chica alta, compañera escolar de Ayame.

- ¡Pero al fin esta aquí!- acompañó Elena, otra mas del circulo de amigos de Ayame.

- ¡Pues a comprarlo!- grito Ayame.

- ¡Si! – respondieron al unísono, en el instante que corrían hacia la entrada de la tienda

- ¿¡Que es, díganme!? –volvió a preguntar algo intrigada

- Es, es –contestaron, mientras veían el aparador- ¡Es el 1º tomo del Manga de Shaman King!

- ¿Qué?- contesto con cierto enojo- ¿Solo por eso venimos?

- Si!- respondieron emocionadas y con una mirada llena de emoción.

- Agh, ya pues, cómprenlo y vámonos.

En lo que ellas entraron a esa tienda, Mitzuko se distrajo con otra de a lado en la cual vendían todo tipo de cosas, pulseras, collares, y demás…y entre estos objetos había un dije, el cual era muy bonito además que esta en remate, cosa que muchas personas no dejarían pasar, así que decidió llevarlo, lo extraño era lo que decía la etiqueta:

"_Este dije traerá la fantasía a tu corazón"_

Solo por que era bonito decidió comprarlo, no tanto por lo que decía la etiqueta, pensó para si misma, pero esa noche, parecía que la etiqueta tenia algo de razón, solo por una cosa, esta decía que el dije traería la fantasía, no que ella iría a hacia ella.

Esa noche, en el cuarto de Mitzuko:

- Ah, que día tan agitado-bostezo- pero que bueno que dormiré-suspiro agradeciendo el fin de ese para poder descansar. De pronto, su mirada se poso en aquel dije que habia comprado horas atrás- Creo que lo de tu etiqueta es falso.

De repente, el dije empezó a brillar y yo ella despertó un poco asustada:

-¿Por que ese dije brilla tanto?, ¿será un sueño? o ¿acaso es el mecanismo del dije?

Cuando de repente alguien apareció:

Ah si que tu eres la dueña del dije-dijo un sujeto, joven, alto y de cabello grisáceo. Vestía un traje negro, como si fuese un modelo de revista para gente elegante.

Si, soy yo pero ¿tu quien eres?

Yo soy el ángel guardado dentro de este dije, y he de mostrarte la fantasía mas de cerca, al ser tu alguien que no cree en ella.

Ja, ¿un ángel? ¿con ese traje de empresario adinerado? Esto debe de ser un sueño, adiós – se recuesta al otro lado.

Espera, ¿acaso me estas ignorando? –pregunto ofendido- No es necesario que los ángeles sean esos seres con alas y trajes blancos. Tu puedes crear una imagen de alguien tal y como lo tengas en tu mente. Solo es cuestión de imaginación.

Y vamos con la cantaleta de la imaginación. Te pareces a mi hermana.-respondió con cierto tono de enfado.

Yo se que en realidad odias la fantasía por crees que ella te decepciono a ti

¿Como? Eso es ridículo, ¿por que piensa eso?

Por que todos de pequeños adoramos creer en cosas que al crecer creemos que no existen y que por lo tanto seria tonto pensar en ellas. Se que de pequeña, amabas todo este mundo y que tal vez muy dentro de ti, aun lo sigas queriendo.

- ¿Yo? ¡Estas loco!

- Se que tu te decepcionaste de todo este desde aquella ocasión en que leíste la versión trágica de "La Sirenita" y no te gusto.

- Y ¿a quien le gusta ver las cosas tristes? Además, fue bueno darme cuenta desde pequeña, después de todo, no todo en la vida es felicidad.-dijo en modo de reclamo con cierta melancolía.

- Y quien te dijo que también todo en la fantasía es tristeza. Te darás cuenta, que incluso las cosas que crees que no existen pueden enseñarte mas de lo que piensas.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que harás?, ¿Darme lecciones de vida?

- Yo no te daré esas lecciones, te las darán personas que al inicio pensaras que no son reales ya que no viven el mismo mundo donde tu vives, pero conforme pase el tiempo, pensaras que son como tu o tus familiares

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, te enviare a algún mundo imaginario para que convivas con ellos y así descubrirás que no todo es como tú piensas.

- ¿tu?, ¿me enviaras a otro mundo?, por favor…-dijo con una cara de incredulidad y burla.

- Claro que si, acaso ¿no me crees?-solto con enfado.

- Pues tu solo eres mi "imaginación", además que tal si me rehúso a ir…

- No te obligare a hacerlo, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte. – dijo con tono firme-Bastara con un día….

- ¿Un día? ¿Para que?

- Un día para pensarlo y si tienes miedo de ir-dijo tratando de provocarla- pues no sabrás nada de mi.

- ¿Yo? ¿Miedo?, Claro que no y menos a cosas que son no-e-xis-ten.

- Entonces mañana vendré a que me digas tu respuesta

- ¿Pero que mundo elegirás? Si no es mucho preguntar.

- Eso lo sabrás mañana, Mitzuko

- Oye y ¿tu como sabes mi nombre?

- Aún no sabes que la imaginación y la fantasía son tan grandes que te seria difícil comprenderlo.

- Si claro- dijo de tono sarcástico mientras volteaba hacia un lado- Pero… -se dirigió hacia el joven ángel, pero este ya había desaparecido.

De pronto despertó, ya era de día. No podía creer lo que le había pasado:

- Acaso ¿habrá sido un sueño?-se pregunto-…mmm…no lo creo, parecía tan real, pero… ¿A que lugar me enviaran?

* * *

Esta es el primer capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado. Este fue el primer fanfic que publique ya hace algun tiempo, pero la pagina en donde lo publique habia desaparecido, asi que decidi volver a subirlo. Se que ahora parece como si no fuese un fanfic de Shaman King, ya que no aparecen por ningun lado, pero estos apareceran en los capitulos que siguen. Espero sus criticas y comentarios y muchas gracias por leeerlo.

_Dedicado a todas las personas que piensan que la fantasía y la imaginación son solo para niños..._


	2. Ayudada por un shaman

**CAPITULO 2: Ayudada por un shaman**

Toda la tarde, Mitzuko pensaba aun lo que había sucedido en ese sueño tan raro que tuvo, aunque empezó a dudar si en realidad era un sueño:

- ¿Que habrá sido ese sueño que tuve ayer? No entiendo por que ese ángel me eligió para ir a un "mundo imaginario"-dijo aun con ciertas dudas e incredulidad. Si esto no fue un sueño, el tendrá que venir por mi respuesta…pero si lo hace, ¿que le diré?

Llego la noche, Mitzuko se encontraba al pie de su cama, miro el dije que se encontraba aun en su buró. Pensaba que ese dije al fin y al cabo, tal vez tendría razón su mensaje, pero aun tenia en mente, ¿por que ella? Intentaba dormir, pero no podía, la ansiedad de saber si era cierto o no esa aparición no la dejaba descansar.

Después de tanto pensar, Mitzuko callo en un profundo sueño, cuando de repente miro como el chico que se hacia llamar a si mismo como un "ángel" estaba esperándola al pie de una gran puerta.

- Hola Mitzuko- le dijo con seriedad

- Oye, ¡regresaste!

- Claro, lo prometido es deuda y entonces que, aceptaras mi propuesta.

La chica pensó y momento y después suspiro- Esta bien, aceptare ir al mundo ese que decidas enviarme.

De repente la cara de seriedad del chico, pasó a transformarse en una calida sonrisa - Que bien, me alegro, sabia que no eras una chica tan pesada y fría después de todo. Creo que aun hay algo de inocencia en ti.

- ¿Pesada? ¿Fría? Vamos, que actúe de acuerdo a mi edad y en forma realista es diferente- dijo con algo de orgullo- Espera "que aun hay algo de inocencia en mi" ¿que estas insinuado?-le cuestiono algo ofendida.

- Jaja, no es nada- sonrío al escuchar las preguntas de las chica.

- Entonces, ¿A que mundo me enviaras si se puede saber?

- Mmm...… no lo se aun… déjame pensar…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar distinto ahí, se observa a un chico con audífonos corriendo en la nieve…

- Anna, ¿cuanto falta? –pregunto el chico bastante fatigado.

- Faltan 5 min.- Contesto mientras observaba el cronometro que ya se había detenido desde hace 10 min.- por preguntar serán otros 5.

- 20 min., ah – replico el joven casi a arrastrando

- Si Yoh, y si sigues molestando serán otros 10 minutos- Respondió Anna, mientras veía como Yoh dejaba ríos de lagrimas al correr.

-Ya Anna, no crees que es mucho para Yoh? – pregunto un chico bajito con una cabeza mas grande que su cuerpo.

- No manta, creo que es solo lo necesario.

De pronto una silueta se acerca hacia ellos:

- Tan cruel como siempre con el pobre de mi primo- se escucho proveniente de la sombra de esa persona.

- Satsuki!-exclamaron Yoh y Anna al ver a esta chica. Semejaba la edad de Anna, al igual que su estatura. Tenia el cabello corto con un tono rojizo.

- Oigan, parece que vieron a un muerto-dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada - Solo vengo a quedarme en la pensión con ustedes por unos días.

-Ah, no, por supuesto que no, no estamos en condiciones de aceptar a inquilinos y mucho menos de gratis- respondió la itako con el tono enfurecido que la caracterizaba.

- Mira Anna, el dueño de la pensión es Yoh y como aun eres su "prometida", pues tu también eres como una inquilina mas- la hace a un lado y se dirige hacia donde estaba el shaman- bueno Yoh, ¿me dejaras pasar algunos días aquí?- pregunto con una mirada llena de ternura.

- Eh, es que no se… ¿Anna?-pregunto con cierto temor.

- Decide tú. Después de todo, es tu "pensión"

- Bueno, esta bien Satsuki, puedes quedarte.

Anna se dirigía a la casa furiosa, dejando a yoh bastante extrañado y aun mas a Manta. No podía creer que aquella chica, a la cual nadie le ha negado hacer algo permitiera dejar en la pensión a una persona, que a kilómetros se veía que no se podían verse, ni en pintura. Pero Satsuki no venia sola, al parecer traía mas compañía.

- Ah, Yoh, también te tengo que decir que viene conmigo otra persona- dijo en voz alta para tratar de que Anna la escuchara.

- ¿Otra persona?- se pregunto el castaño, al tiempo que Anna se detenía un momento antes de cerrar completamente la puerta.

- Si Yoh –respondió un una gran sonrisa que refleja que algo traía entre manos- pasa Tamao.

Tamao entro a la pensión ya que se encontraba atrás de la gran puerta:

- Bu-Buenos días joven Yoh, que bueno volver a verlo – dijo algo sonrojada.

- Hola Tamao que gusto tenerte por acá- exclamo el joven con esa cara sonriente que le caracterizaba, mientras Tamao se ponía mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

- Pero que les pasa, parece como si se vieran todos los días, dense un abrazo.

Satsuki los empujo, provocando que ambos se dieron un abrazo, aunque Yoh lo tomo con gracia y Tamao se puso al tono mas rojo que pudiera existir, Anna estaba furiosa, cerro la puerta con ganas de destrozarla, todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ante la reaccion de Anna.

- "Anna, tu no te quedaras con Yoh- exclamo para ella misma mientras veía aquella escena que había creado - y de eso me encargo yo-finalizo para reír dentro de si.

- Bueno pasen-invito el shaman a ambas chicas- pero espero que no les incomode esto-finalizo al momento de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Que Yoh?

- también hay mas inquilinos en la casa, jijijijiji.

Al abrirse la puerta, todos los demás invitados se encontraban en la casa, el grupo esta integrado por:

-Len Tao

-Horo-Horo

-Pilika

-Fausto y su esposa Elisa (obviamente como espíritu acompañante)

-y bueno también Manta y Anna, pero Manta se encontraba a un lado de Yoh y Anna en su recamara.

-Espero que eso no te incomode –sonrío el chico.

-Ah, no te preocupes primito, todo esta bien-dedico una sonrisa a su primo tratando de parecer dulce- "no importa que ellos estén, ninguno será una amenaza para mis planes, jaja"-

Regresando otra vez con Mitzuko y el ángel:

- Ya se, iras al mundo de la serie "Shaman King"

- ¿Que? ¿"Shaman King"? – exclamo sorprendida.

- Si, hay algún problema- se pregunto el chico.

- No, ninguno- contesto con una leve sonrisa -"y me tuvo que tocar el anime que le encanta a Ayame"- pensó con cierta ironía.

- Pero te debo advertir que no nombraras tu lugar de origen, ni que ellos son de un mundo distinto, ya que podrías afectarlos.

- Esta bien, no lo diré.

- Por cierto, toma- el chico se disponía a colocar el dije en la mano de Mitzuko.

- Oye, es el dije…

- Claro, con este podrás volar hasta haya.

- Volar, ja, me hacen falta las alas.

- Y las tendrás-sonrío- cuando sea el momento…

- ¿El momento de que?

- De que sientas la fantasía en tu corazón.

En ese instante, un gran remolino salio de la gran puerta y se lleva a Mitzuko. La puerta se cierra y el chico solo alcanza a despedirse. En ese instante, en otro lugar:

- Y bien Yoh, ahora ¿como alimentaremos a tu primita?-dijo bastante molesta la itako.

- Anna, no te preocupes ya veremos como solucionarlo-decía el shaman con esa frase que característica.

- Yoh, tu siempre tomándote las cosas a la ligera- sonrío un poco un suspiro al pensar que su prometido no tenia remedio, siempre serie el mismo, con la misma actitud.

- Chicos después resuelven sus asuntos administrativos- decía un joven de cabello azul- pero Ayúdenme con las bolsas, ¿no?- se quejaba al cargar una gran cantidad de bolsas llenas de suministros para alimentar a todo aquel que se encontraba residiendo en aquella pensión.

- Por supuesto que no-respondió la rubia- de alguna forma tienes que pagar el vivir con nosotros- termino de decir, dejando al peliazul con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas y resignación.

Como era obvio, ellos habían ido de compras y en ese instante se encontraban pasando cerca del cementerio, cuando de repente, una gran ráfaga de viento, similar a un remolino se tomo frente a ellos:

- Miren chicos, ¿que es eso?- Pregunto Yoh con cierta curiosidad.

- Parece un remolino- contesto bastante extrañada de ver un remolino en su camino.

- ¿Eso es común en invierno Horo Horo?-interrogo el castaño, al shaman de hielo.

- Por supuesto que no-contesto con un tono de obviedad, cuando el remolino comenzó a desaparecer

- ¿Hay alguien haya?-dijo la itako, al ver como un cuerpo sobresalía de la nieve.

- Vamos a investigar- sugirió Yoh.

Cuando llegaron el remolino desapareció, dejando a una chica tirada en el suelo, era Mitzuko solo con la pijama que había usado esa noche, aunque para ese clima, era prácticamente como andar desnuda.

- Es una chica-aviso la itako.

- si, y es muy hermosa – contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos shamanes, provocando que la joven sacerdotisa golpeara a ambos.

- Bueno, pero no la vamos a dejar aquí ¿o si Anna?-pregunto yoh sobando su rostro después de tremendo golpe propinado por Anna.

- Claro que no, ándale Anna llevémosla a casa –suplico horo aun con rastros de sangre en la nariz.

- No lo se, ni siquiera la conocemos-respondió Anna mientras se quitaba una de las prendas que la cubría

- ¿Le estas dando tu chamarra a alguien mas?-gritaron ambos shamanes al ver tal escena.

-Si, ¿Por qué? Como ustedes dicen, no la vamos a dejar así, además, ¿me creen tan fría?

- mmm...… ¿si? – respondieron sincronizados al instante que salían disparados después de una buena tunda de la itako.

Anna miraba seriamente a la joven en el suelo, tenia el presentimiento de que aquella chica escondía algo extraño.

- Ah, ¿donde estoy?- se preguntaba mientras veía a nuestros shamanes, quienes regresaban con su buena cantidad de golpes propinados- ¿quienes son ustedes?- ve a Yoh- "ese chico yo lo conozco- se dijo así misma- "ah, pero si es"… Yoh Asakura!

-¿Que?- Se preguntaron ellos. ¿Como conocían a Yoh? Ellos no la conocían y no recordaban haberla visto en algún lado. ¿Tan famoso se había hecho Yoh por el torneo de shamanes? Si era así, solo podrían conocerla de alguna forma.

- Oye chica ¿De donde me conoces? ¿Eres una shaman?

- Si, ¿de donde lo conoces?-cuestiono Anna molesta y con ciertos celos ¿Cómo conocía a su prometido? ¿Dónde diablos ha estado yoh metiéndose que era reconocido por jóvenes chicas?

- No, no soy una shaman-contesto Mitzuko

-¿En serio?- cuestiono ahora horo

- Si

- Yo pensé que lo eras, con esa aparición con ráfagas de viento, parecías ser una –continuo, mientras reía.

- Ja, por supuesto que no, acaso crees que pertenecemos al mismo mundo o… -oh, no, se decía para ella misma.

- ¿Qué no pertenecemos al mismo mundo?

-¿De donde eres entonces?

-"Genial Mitzuko, que es lo primero que te dicen: No les digas que eres de otro mundo. Y que es lo primero que haces: Decirles que eres de otro mundo. Bravo Mitzuko, te mereces una gran medalla por esto- se decía de forma sarcástica la chica.

- ¿Y bien? –pregunto un poco impaciente la rubia.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Mitzuko, y vengo… del… del… Planeta Sapphire.

-Del planeta Sapphire!-exclamaron sorprendidos yoh y horo. Si Anna estaba sorprendida, realmente no lo aparentaba.

- Eh, si. Me imagino que estoy en la Vía Láctea ¿o no?

Yoh y horo-horo dibujaban un signo de interrogación en sus mentes, mientras que volteaban a ver Anna, preguntándose si ella tendría una respuesta. Al parecer las clases de Geografía no eran lo suyo.

- Si, estas en un planeta de la Vía Láctea, en la Tierra, pero aun así, ¿como conoces a Yoh?

- Por que me enviaron desde mi planeta a conocer el suyo, y me dieron como referencia de que llegara a la casa de un tal Yoh Asakura y me mostraron su foto, al parecer, ya habían investigado anteriormente a varios de sus habitantes y tenían datos de gente de aquí. Es por eso que cuando lo vi., lo reconocí. Me haría pasar por un humano común, pero parece ser que me descubrieron cuando llegue a este mundo, así que no tengo que ocultarles mi identidad real.

- Órale, Yoh ya eres conocido en otros planetas- comentaba horo horo, mientras yoh reía ante tal situación.

- Si eres de otro planeta-cuestionaba Anna aun no convencida- ¿por que tienes un nombre japonés?

- Si, es cierto-decían ambos shamanes

- Por que… por que como dije antes, me haría pasar por un humano y tenia que inventar un nombre como el de ustedes. Mi nombre real es: 5812-k.

- Ah-dijo Anna, mirando de manera extraña a Mitzuko.

- Bueno, creo que será mas fácil con el nombre de Mitzuko, jiji-reía el joven castaño.

- Bueno, bueno, vamos a casa, ¿no creen?-sugería horo mientras levantaba las bolsas del mandado.

- Creo que si, entonces Anna, ¿la dejaremos estar en la pensión?- cuestionaba el shaman a su prometida.

- Bueno, si ya hemos dejado a la molesta de tu prima, por que no meter a alguien más.

- Muchas gracias señorita – agradeció Mitzuko tratando de ser amable.

- Ah, solo no acostumbres a tanta amabilidad.

- Si Mitzuko, después te va a cobrar con torturas de todo tipo- susurro el shaman de pelo azul, pero que para nada le sirvió, ya que la itako pudo escucharlo y tener una razón mas para meterle un buen golpe

-Jum, igualado-contesto la sacerdotisa, al momento que comenzó a estornudar.

-Ves Anna, ya te vas a resfriar, mejor toma tu chamarra-decía su horo mientras le regresaba la chamarra que anteriormente tenia Mitzuko- y yo le prestare la mía a Mitzuko-dijo el joven mientras se quitaba su chamarra y se la daba a la chica de cabello negro.

- Creo que alguien ya comenzó a tomarle cariño a nuestra invitada- murmuraba con algo de malicia cuando sintió como otra chamarra se posaba sobre sus hombros- ¿pero que?

- así tal vez, no te resfríes-le decía su prometido mientras le miraba con cariño al colocar su chamarra en la itako.

- Yoh…-susurraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Ah, que tierno, se ve que ellos se quieren mucho-decía Mitzuko al ver esa escena. Después de todo, ella era una chica. Que ellos fueran de otros mundo no impedía que se vieran tan tiernos juntos- …tal vez sean novios-alcanzo a inferir después de ver el cariño que parecían trasmitirse. De repente volvió sus ojos hacia el joven de cabello azul que tenia a un lado- …. pero este chico llamado Horo-Horo, me trata muy bien- pensó un momento, para después dejar ver un poco de sonrojo en su rostro- ¿acaso le gustare?

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Posiblemente, en algunas ocasiones verán un poco OOC a algunos personajes, la razón, es que cuando cree este fic, apenas comenzaba a ver la serie y no estaba tan al tanto de la forma de ser de ellos, aunque ahora que he visto toda la historia, estoy tratando de modificar esos aspectos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios o criticas.


End file.
